Episode 8825 (25th January 2016)
Plot Anna reins Gary in whilst Kevin orders Jason to take Phelan to the pub out of harm’s way. Todd watches events, puzzled. Gary finds out that Anna and Kevin are an item. Steph tells DS Grant that the only person she can think of with a grudge to bear is Jamie. Andy watches her questioning from across the bistro with concern while Tracy revels in no longer being under suspicion. Sophie demands to know from Rita what's wrong. She tells Sophie to meet her in the Rovers after work. Andy urgently summons Luke who arrives as the police set off to find Jamie. Sophie can see that they know something and demands to know what it is. Still wound up, Gary tells Kevin that Phelan is a monster and he’s obviously only heard half the story. He's afraid to say more when he sees Anna's scared face. Mary tries to enjoy her drink but the atmosphere is strained with Norris and Brendan sniping at each other. Steph is furious with Andy and Luke and tells them they're to blame for Carla being in hospital but hides her knowledge from Nick. Ken offers to buy Audrey a drink. As David teases her, she becomes flustered and makes out she’s too busy. He suggests tomorrow instead. Max returns from a successful swimming lesson. Anna asks Gary to promise not to do anything stupid but he refuses. Rita reveals to Sophie that Jenny Bradley has been in touch via Facebook. Having had enough, Brendan tells Norris to stay out of his way and heads out of the pub with Mary following closely behind. Rita worries about Jenny but Sophie warns her that she's bad news and she should steer clear. Knowing that Ron Temple is ripping him off, Jason and Phelan suggest to Kevin they take over the contract. Kevin agrees. Todd questions Gary who tells him that Jason ought to be very careful with Phelan. Tracy crows over Ken and Robert being wrong with their suspicions. Anna demands that Izzy and Gary say nothing of Phelan from now onwards. Todd is troubled to hear of Jason's agreement with Phelan. David jokes that Kylie is becoming a "soccer mum" with Max. Calling at the flat Kevin tells Anna that he’s given the contract to Jason and Phelan instead. She tries to hide her dismay. Pat overhears as Todd warns Jason about him. Kevin demands the full truth from Anna. After hesitating, she tells him there's nothing more to tell. He assures her that in a few weeks the building work will be finished and Phelan will be history. Anna fights back her tears. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *DS Grant - Orlessa Altass *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary tells Kevin that Phelan is a monster, but has obviously only heard half the story; Steph fears Luke and Andy's stupidity might have put Carla in hospital; and Rita tells Sophie that Jenny has been in touch. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,840,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes